


My Immortal

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Sam's POV, post quest, pre Grey Havens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deed is done and Samwise Gamgee reflects on the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact: this story is well over a decade old. It's set to the song of the same title by Evanescence. I found all my old fanfics and will be sharing them here. This has been one interesting trip down memory lane for me. Frodo and Sam were actually my very first same sex OTP. It's snowballed from there. XD Enjoy!

I see it day after day. Even though the journey’s ended and there is finally peace in the world there is no peace for you. Your eyes don't hold that spark they once did. Even now you're still bound to that treacherous ring. It still haunts you no matter how hard I try to stop it. 

I've begun to realize something gradually over time. I can wish with all my might that you'd be the master and friend I knew before the ring came into your possession, but that won't happen, will it? You've been through entirely too much. More than you ever should've had to go through. 

I've lost count how many times I've held you when your dreams became too horrible and too real. How many times have you been forced to relive the pain and terror of the Quest? I've been here for you through it all, Frodo. Before, during and after the Ring claimed you. 

I remember your smile. That genuine smile that lit up your whole face and made your eyes shine. I miss that smile so much, Frodo. I'd give anything to see it again. Only Elanor can get a smile out of you these days. It's a sad, almost wistful smile, but it lifts my spirits to see it. 

The wounds still pain you. I can see it in your eyes, though you'd never admit it to anyone. You continue to see yourself as a burden to those you love. Don't you know that after all you've done not one person in this world could ever think that? You're a hero. The savior of Middle Earth. You did what no one else could have done. 

It hurts so much to know that you still suffer. I'd give my life gladly if only you could truly be happy again. I want you to be the Frodo I fell in love with all those years ago. Back when life was simple and all I cared about was having tea with you or listening as you tried to teach me Elvish. All I wanted was to be with you. You'd give me that smile and drop whatever you were doing whenever I walked into the room. Those days were perfect. 

I see you sitting in the study now, staring blankly into the fire. Your body is here in front of me, but your mind is far away. You've gone where I can't follow. The only thing that brings you back is my hand on your shoulder. Those blue eyes, so full of hurt, burn into my memory forever. A single tear escapes and that's all it takes before you're wrapped tightly in my arms. You cry your heart out on my shoulder and when you stop after some time, I wipe away your tears. You look up at me and, for a split second, I see a glimpse of the real you in the small but significant smile you give me. Deep down in my heart I still have hope.


End file.
